Rendez vous
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot moins pavé Xd]Pas de résumé faut lire lol. Ne pas se fier au titre. Cadeau d'anniv petit poulpe !


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, One-shot.**

**Rating : PG 13/T **

**Couple : yen a plus. Oui mais…**

**Résumé : les ruptures font mal.**

**Câlins tous particuliers : à mon petit poulpe.**** Happy b-day !**

**Ceci est la version TRES PROPRE XD**

**Tout plein de bonnes choses à toi et pardon du retard ! Te câlinant très fort et espérant que la fic te plaira. Mithy !**

**Merci bcp pour vos reviews !**

* * *

* * *

**Rendez-vous**

¤

¤

**La Nouvelle Manhattan, Banquet du PDU, AC 205**

¤

Un grand banquet du Parti Démocratique Unitaire, parti de la présidentiable Réléna Peacecraft. Banquet destiné à dévoiler une énième fois son programme.

Bon oui.

Programme privilégiant la sécurité, l'unité et la solidarité des peuples, des colonies et de la terre, oui.

Programme préservant les droits de tous, promettant un travail pour chacun, un toit au dessus de toutes les têtes, à manger dans toutes les assiettes et un environnement sûr et écologique pour les enfants, oui.

Pour la énième fois, oui.

Banquet réunissant toute la jet-set – dont Quatre R Winner, l'un des industriels les plus en vue, soutenant autant que ses obligations le lui permettent, la candidature de la vice ministre des affaires étrangères à la présidence.

Banquet qui réunit également les futurs membres du gouvernement si la jeune femme est élue – dont une femme politique inattendue mais pas moins extraordinaire -, sa Responsable des Relations Publiques, ainsi que quelques journalistes triés sur le volet.

Des photographes de mode. Même des paparazzis.

Tous à la longue table principale, recouverte de blanc, avec en son centre un bouquet de délicates fleurs des champs pour souligner la simplicité néanmoins aristocratique de la présidentiable.

Pour souligner la proximité aussi, des fleurs des champs, pas des roses. Surtout pas des roses. Trop Kushrénada. Trop tabou.

¤

Le bouquet était recouvert d'une file pellicule de cristal transformé, la lumière projetée par les lustres au plafond jouant magnifiquement de ses effets.

La pellicule empêchait surtout l'odeur d'être trop entêtante, ou les fleurs de se flétrir pendant le repas. Que l'image soit belle, belle.

La poudre de cristal coupait et cela tombait bien, la présidentiable _pouvait_ être tranchante. Seulement pour ses convictions, bien sûr.

Sur la table, des assiettes à dessert, en porcelaine recyclée blanche, ornée d'un liseré bleu et d'une petite pâquerette comme dessinée par un enfant, montrait à quel point ils _étaient _la préoccupation majeure du public.

Montraient à quel point le nouveau gouvernement pouvait être proche des préoccupations du public.

Les assiettes vides, les verres à champagne qui se remplissaient sans sembler désemplir, les joues quelques peu rougies voire cramoisies des convives et les tâches de vin sur la table ou le parquais, montraient aussi l'heure avancée.

Certains étaient encore assis, d'autres se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse.

Certains étaient moins dignes que d'autres.

¤

Mais la présidentiable restait d'une dignité exemplaire, parfaitement en place, parfaitement en représentation, parfaitement prise à son avantage. En photo.

Parfaitement interviewée dans sa robe-bustier crème, veste cintrée ouverte au bouton du milieu et chaussures à talon à la coupe féminine, mais à peine cinq centimètres.

Parfaite de sobriété, avec une touche d'humilité et de féminité, avec, à la place du cœur, dans le galbe de son bustier, une petite pâquerette qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au liseré de l'assiette à dessert.

Au liseré de toutes les assiettes servies d'ailleurs.

Parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles qu'elle avait courts, pratiques et élégants.

Parfaite jusqu'à ses cheveux qui étaient peignés en un chignon lâche, avec quelques mèches encadrant son visage.

Jeune, dynamique, féminine, engagée. Lisse. Parfaite. Un peu figée.

¤

Le spectacle promettait de durer jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Il était déjà une heure avancée.

La musique était douce ou festive, chacun s'amusait, tout en picorant un peu plus, buvant un peu plus, parce que l'appétit venait en mangeant, même quand on avait fini de manger.

Et la soif en buvant même quand on avait fini de boire.

On signait bien plus de décret avec un sourire teinté de gaieté pompette.

On accordait bien plus de voix ainsi.

Pour la énième fois, oui.

¤

Et pas moins de 250 Preventers pour couvrir l' « événement ».

Deux chefs hors norme pour deux équipes hors pairs.

Un garde du corps et son groupe de choc pour prévenir tout danger sur une personne.

Un commandant d'unité d'élite et son équipe pour prévenir de tout danger sur le reste.

* * *

* * *

**Minuits passés, l'heure du crime ? Dans un couloir menant à la salle, ou aux vestiaires privés.**

¤

250 Preventers.

Moins deux.

248 hommes super entraînés, sous pilote automatique.

Deux hommes perdus dans les couloirs du banquet, peut-être fâchés à couteaux tirés.

Deux hommes qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques mois.

Deux hommes grands, beaux, superbes. En smoking.

L'un sourit.

L'autre dévisage.

Rendez-vous dans un couloir, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

¤

- Rendez-vous, vous êtes cerné.

¤

Un homme en avait piégé un autre dans cet endroit trop simple pour être particulier. Il y avait des couloirs partout. Mais celui-là n'était connu que par la sécurité.

Des couloirs où la musique de la fête était plus lointaine que leurs battements de cœur.

Un homme aux cheveux courts avait fait parvenir de fausses informations à celui aux cheveux longs.

¤

- Je n'aime pas le jeu auquel tu joues, Yuy. Ça pouvait pas attendre un autre moment ? Hilde m'attend.

¤

Non.

¤

- Mais je ne joue pas, Maxwell…

- …

- Je n'aime pas le jeu auquel _tu_ joues, toi… tu veux que je t'aide à faire ta natte ?

¤

Conversation surréaliste.

Il se retient de le toucher pour le faire…

Yuy se retient, oui.

_Naturel…_

_Tellement naturel…_

¤

Une eau de toilette vanillée, offerte sur un coup de tête par l'homme aux cheveux longs. Portée depuis. _Même depuis…_

Une absence d'eau de toilette parce que Maxwell y était allergique. Tant mieux. L'homme aux cheveux courts aimait son odeur douce et forte.

Masculine.

Excitante.

Ça faisait longtemps… c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdu de vue.

Jamais perdus.

¤

- Mais je ne joue pas, Yuy… non, tu vois bien que je les porte en queue de cheval aujourd'hui ?

¤

Maxwell sait qu'il n'aime pas qu'il porte une queue de cheval en public. Enfin il n'aimait pas, _avant._

Maxwell sait qu'il _sait_ qu'il l'a fait exprès.

Et il s'en fout.

Yuy fronce les sourcils.

¤

- Schbeiker. Elle tourne autour de toi depuis des mois. Tu ne la décourages pas. Tu la mets en danger…Tu devrais fermer les premiers boutons de ta chemise. Tout le monde voit ton torse, ça fait négligé.

¤

Il se retient de lui toucher le corps.

Un corps aux cheveux ocre qu'il connaît par cœur.

Qu'il a _connu _par cœur.

Il se retient d'écouter une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue d'aussi près depuis des lustres.

Ecouter à défaut de l'entendre.

¤

- Peacecraft. Elle tourne autour de toi depuis des années. Tu la décourages pas. Tu la mets en danger… aussi. Tu devrais ajuster ton nœud pap, vieux, il baille un peu comme ça tu vas repartir gentiment faire ton devoir.

¤

Maxwell se retient d'ajuster son nœud papillon.

Comme il le faisait avant. Comme il l'avait fait tant d'années…

Il se retient de trouver une excuse de toucher cette douceur sous les muscles d'acier. Il lui suffirait de tendre la main…

La voix calme, toujours. Comme si de rien était.

Comme s'il n'était rien.

¤

- Je sers de couverture à Réléna. Et l'équipe de Barton a pris le relais.

¤

Oh que Yuy aimerait être couvert… et à découvert…

Oui ils faisaient bien leur travail.

Yuy avait appris à déléguer

et à ne plus avoir les yeux braqué sur elle. Et seulement sur elle.

¤

- A Hilde aussi. Vas superviser Barton et fous-moi la paix.

¤

Maxwell avait appris à vivre sans lui, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment vécu ensemble.

Il avait appris à vivre avec l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

Il avait appris que les nuits d'amours et certains mots n'étaient que des mots.

Il avait appris que le sexe n'en valait pas la peine.

¤

¤

Ils se regardent dans les yeux…

Et ils sont tentés d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient appris ces derniers temps. Vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Ocre contre santal. _Les cheveux longs, à la lumière de la lune, s'invitant par une fenêtre lointaine, paraissaient magiques…_

Bleu-violet contre bleu de prusse. _Les regards s'accrochent comme un bateau à milles ancres. Un regard bleu ne veut pas partir._

_Pourtant…_

¤

Un corps veut partir.

Un autre le retient du bras.

Deux regards qui s'affrontent cette fois.

Un neutre qui dit « je te tiens »

Un avec un sourire qui dit « que tu crois ».

Le neutre avait une petite veine qui battait sur la tempe.

¤

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Maxwell. Tu fais ça pour me mettre hors de moi. Si tu veux pas reboutonner cette chemise, je vais le faire à ta place.

- Je fais _quoi_ ? Tout tourne pas autour de toi, Yuy. On n'est plus ensemble depuis quelques mois ? Tu me touches, je…

¤

Un corps qui veut toujours partir mais qui se trouve retenu par un autre encore.

Encore.

Deux mains sur une chemise blanche et soyeuse, pas aussi chaude que la peau dessous.

Mais elle ferait l'affaire en attendant.

¤

- Tu _quoi_ ?

¤

_J'en revoudrais encore…_

Un regard de côté.

Une non réponse.

Deux mains tentées, très tentées de déboutonner. Très. Trop.

Deux mains qui reboutonnent quand même.

Le devoir avant tout.

¤

- Quelques mois, Maxwell ?

- …

- Sept mois et sept jours. Et je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux servir de couverture à Schbeiker.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi entretenir les espoirs de Peacecraft peut lui servir de couverture…

¤

Un sourire.

Des mains qui restent sur la chemise, même refermée.

¤

- Tu es jaloux. _J'aimerais que tu le sois…_

- Non, tu es libre Heero. Aussi libre que moi. Quoique ? Non, tu n'es pas libre… tu ne l'as jamais été.

- Maxwell…

- Y a des choses qui ne changent pas, même avec le temps qui passe… Le regard langoureux et la main dans les cheveux, c'est _toujours_ un peu trop crédible à mon goût. Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, au fait.

¤

Une main que l'on veut retenir mais qui s'engouffre quand même dans une masse soyeuse courte et douce.

Il n'y a pas de meilleur ennemi que soi.

¤

- Je n'y peux rien si elle est amoureuse. Le fait que je paraisse seul et inaccessible empêche nos ennemis de chercher inutilement à m'atteindre à travers elle.

- Et le fait que tu sois son garde du corps, ton passé ayant été rendu public, dissuade les ennemis de s'en prendre à elle blablabla…

- Ce n'est pas comme si on en n'avait pas parlé avant.

- C'est pas comme si ça servirait à quelque chose…

* * *

** Flashback **

¤

Toujours un banquet, même formule, lieu différent. Mais terminé celui-ci.

Un banquet donné pour la proposition de candidature de la vice ministre à la présidence.

La même jet-set. Les mêmes journalistes. Les mêmes Preventers.

La vie n'était-elle pas un éternel recommencement ?

Tout s'était bien passé, la présidentiable s'était retirée, attendant patiemment son garde du corps personnel.

Celui-ci avait prétexté revoir d'autres éléments avant de venir garder sa porte, relayer l'un de ses hommes.

Elle rêvait qu'il passe de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, mais jamais, jamais.

Même des années de sourire et d'une certaine complicité. Même les expériences.

Même la plus affriolante des nuisettes et les longs cheveux lâchés presque sur les reins ne l'avaient pas amené derrière la porte.

¤

Il voulait rejoindre pour un temps celui qu'il avait entraperçu de loin, celui dont il avait reconnu à la silhouette, même de loin.

Celui qui était venu avec ses hommes pour protéger les civils et les autres invités importants.

Pas seulement une éligible. A croire qu'elle était la seule à être essentielle pour la paix.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre. 150 hommes pour la défendre elle. 100 pour défendre le reste.

Des cheveux nattés, plus courts qu'en AC 195. Un peu plus bas que le milieu du dos.

Des cheveux courts, un plus longs qu'en AC 195. Au point qu'ils restaient courts, mais plus en bataille. Le regard restait sauvage.

Les visages beaucoup plus masculin, les corps plus forts, plus robustes. Plus grand.

Un membre des forces spéciales des Preventers en tenue : pull, gilet pare-balle, holster, gants, pantalon, boots noirs, une cagoule sur la tête.

Et un petit sac à dos.

Un garde du corps, dans un smoking élégamment rempli à craquer.

Deux hommes dans la chambre d'un hôtel chic, à deux pas du nouveau Peacemillion.

Deux sourires à la lumière tamisée.

Ils avaient l'habitude.

Et ils étaient pressés par le temps.

La cagoule avait volé.

¤

L'ex homme en cagoule déshabillait avec des gestes experts l'homme en smoking, déboutonnant sa chemise, l'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou…

Avant de s'arrêter net et de froncer du nez.

Il reconnaissait une odeur féminine, connue. Encore.

Il avait vu une légère trace de rouge à lèvre saumon à l'angle de la mâchoire.

Il avait reculé.

¤

- Je n'aime pas le jeu auquel tu joues Yuy

- Mais je ne joue pas, Maxwell.

- Peacecraft. Elle tourne autour de toi. Tu la décourages pas. Tu la mets en danger… .

- Je suis son garde du corps. Je sers de couverture à Réléna.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi entretenir les espoirs de Peacecraft peut lui servir de couverture…

- Tu es jaloux.

¤

Il avait essayé de le déshabiller quand même.

Il avait essayé de faire comme d'habitude quand il prenait ce ton-là.

Un baiser et quelques caresses plus tard, tout était oublié.

Tout ou presque.

Mais Maxwell avait reculé brusquement.

¤

- Non. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con, c'est différent. Le regard langoureux et la main dans les cheveux, c'est _un peu_ trop crédible à mon goût.

- Je n'y peux rien si elle est amoureuse. Le fait que je paraisse seul et inaccessible empêche nos ennemis de chercher inutilement à m'atteindre à travers elle.

- Et le fait que tu sois son garde du corps, ton passé ayant été rendu public, dissuade les ennemis de s'en prendre à elle blablabla…

¤

Maxwell était énervé.

Yuy avait l'habitude de régler ce problème-là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation.

¤

- Hmph. Est-ce bien utile qu'elle ait de l'espoir ? Qu'elle te mange des yeux ? Qu'elle rougisse pour un rien ? Qu'elle penche la tête de côté pour te parler ? Sans parler de toutes ces photos dans les journaux… je sais pas, pour un mec discret qu'est-ce que t'es photogénique !

Un haussement de sourcil.

Un peu d'humour…

¤

- Tu lis la presse people toi ?

¤

… qui n'était pas passé.

¤

- Je lis des trucs où j'entends parler de toi, des fois, quand ça fait un mois ou deux que j'ai pas de news par exemple.

- Tu sais très bien que quand je suis en déplacement je ne peux pas trop en donner.

- Par contre tu sais où me trouver quand tu veux tirer ton coup.

- Tu sais où me trouver quand tu veux tirer le tien.

¤

Touché.

Coulé.

Il avait baissé les yeux.

Mais ne les avait pas fermés.

¤

- Ouais, ça répond pas à ma question ça : c'est obligé que t'entretiennes ses espoirs comme ça ?

¤

Maxwell n'était pas raisonnable.

Maxwell savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien entre Réléna et lui.

Maxwell savait très bien qu'entre eux deux, il n'y avait pas que le sexe.

Mais visiblement, ne pas donner pendant deux mois de nouvelles à Maxwell, même s'il était surveillé et en déplacement, n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Il allait falloir expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Encore. Et Yuy en avait un peu assez de répéter la même chose. Même s'ils se voyaient peu.

Même s'il le faisait de plus en plus.

¤

- Oui, parce qu'aux yeux de la presse, de l'opinion publique, « je garde l'image d'homme inaccessible et seul, dédié entièrement à son devoir. Sans ami. Sans amants. Sans failles »

- Oui mais tu n'es PAS seul. T'as bien appris ton texte en passant.

¤

…

…

¤

- En plus c'est très bon pour son image qu'elle « paraisse pleine d'espoir et que malgré ses petits soucis de cœur et de femme, elle parvienne à fournir un travail impeccable, meilleur que ses prédécesseurs ».

- Ouais, j'ai lu l'article de GVSD, merci.

- D'ailleurs ses points ont progressé de 14 pour 100 ce mois-ci. Les sondages la positionnaient en tête et on jugeait que c'était la plus humaine et plus qualifiée pour être Présidente.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on croie tout le monde assez con pour juger sur la vie privée avant de juger sur les actions.

- Arrive à y croire, toutes les semaines des gens sont élus pour tout et n'importe quoi.

- C'est être con de vouloir un petit peu d'intégrité ?

¤

Maxwell s'était reculé de la porte contre laquelle Yuy l'avait collé, glissant sur le mur.

Maxwell s'était reculé de Yuy. Physiquement éloigné de lui.

Yuy n'aimait pas trop ça.

Il avait envie de contact, envie de lui…

Et puis d'ici quelques minutes, Réléna rappellerait, pour savoir où il en était, et il attirerait les soupçons…

Maxwell n'était pas raisonnable. Encore moins que d'habitude.

¤

- Réveille-toi, Maxwell. Le monde n'est pas peuplé de lutins gentils et de Shinigamis. La politique n'est pas parfaite.

- …

- Réléna n'est ni fourbe, ni malhonnête. Elle se sert juste de ses sentiments envers moi pour s'attirer un peu plus la sympathie du public. Elle se sert de ma position de garde du corps stoïque au passé « héroïque » pour montrer que nous avons tous les deux la tête froide. Que nous sommes dignes de confiance.

- Arrête j'ai envie de vomir.

- La Responsable des Relations Publiques et Presse juge que si nous continuons ainsi, Réléna sera la première femme présidente de la confédération terre-colonies.

- Je me fous de ce que peut penser cette psychopathe de Dorothy Catalonia.

- Elle connaît son job.

- …

¤

Maxwell se retenait de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et taper du pied.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'enfant.

Il n'avait vraiment jamais su ce que c'était d'en être un, mais là, il avait été très proche de trépigner.

¤

- En attendant tu sais que l'élection de Réléna est vitale pour le maintien du programme de l'actuel gouvernement…

- Ce sont surtout les autres candidats qui sont nazes.

- Ça revient au même, mieux vaut que ce soit elle.

- Et tu irais jusqu'où pour cette pseudo protection ? Et surtout tu irais jusqu'à quand ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant. En plus, le fait qu'elle soit seule, mais pleine d'espoir dissuade des coureurs de dotes de lui faire la cour. La barre est déjà très haute pour les éventuels intéressés.

¤

Le regard de Maxwell s'était fait très, très sombre.

Tout son corps s'était tendu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yuy le voyait.

C'était la première fois que c'était à ce point.

Il n'avait jamais élevé la voix.

C'était mauvais signe.

Il était incroyablement statique, ne bougeant pas plus que nécessaire, ne faisant aucun grand geste.

Ne cassant rien.

C'était très mauvais signe.

¤

- Oui c'est clair. La barre est trop haute aussi, s'il faut être au moins comme toi pour être avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là…

- C'est dans ce sens : tu sais ce que tu vaux, en matière de protection et de connaissances.

- …

- Dissuader les mauvais dissuade aussi les bons. Dissuader tout le monde la dissuade elle de changer d'avis.

¤

Yuy voulait raccourcir la distance.

Yuy essayait d'avancer

Mais le regard violet clouait au sol.

La nuit de détente était oubliée.

Il y avait un orage à l'intérieur mais la nuit était calme, belle.

Etoilée.

¤

- Ne joue pas sur les mots.

- Va te faire foutre. Réléna est en train de se servir de sa position pour se rapprocher de toi et toi tu fais semblant de ne pas le voir. Alors que ça crève les yeux.

- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Maxwell.

- Je te croyais moins con, Yuy, moins con pour ne pas voir une fausse excuse quand elle t'est donnée.

- …

- Moi je dis que tout ça c'est du vent. Ça t'arrange tout ça.

- …

- Moi je dis que ça flatte ton ego de la voir comme ça. Ça t'arrange d'être libre.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- La vérité ça dissuade aussi.

- Il faudrait que je parle de toi pour la dissuader. Et ça je ne peux pas. Ça te mettrait en danger, plus que tu ne l'es déjà avec ton métier.

¤

Maxwell croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

Yuy avait décidé de ne plus se laisser clouer par le regard. Mais de lui laisser librement son espace, de ne pas le toucher, pour ne pas l'énerver plus.

Quand il serait calmé il le prendrait dans ses bras.

La journée avait été stressante et cela faisait six semaines et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

¤

- Ben voyons… je suis major, chef de la division d'élite des Preventers. Mon identité est secrète au moins. Tu l'oublies ma cagoule ?

- On chercherait à t'atteindre à travers moi. Tout se sait…

- Tu te donnes trop d'importance je trouve. Le dire à Réléna, c'est pas le dire à la terre entière. Juste à ELLE.

- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque…

- Ça fait quatre ans que ça dure, Heero.

¤

Il l'avait appelé Heero…

Et il était calme, si calme…

¤

- Quatre ans qu'on se retrouve à des soirées boulot/briefing ensemble, qu'on discute ensemble, qu'on baise comme des lapins. Qu'on se retrouve, qu'on se découvre, qu'on se comprend sans s'entraver. Qu'on est libres, quoi.

- …

- Trois ans qu'on fait l'amour et qu'on alterne avec la baise, pour varier les plaisirs. Deux ans que la pseudo campagne présidentielle surprise est lancée. Deux ans que tu me sors conneries sur conneries pour justifier les agissements de cette pétasse. Pour te justifier toi.

- Ton langage.

¤

Un ton froid.

Un regard encore plus.

¤

- Je t'emmerde. D'ailleurs t'as pas tort, elle c'est pas une pétasse, la pétasse c'est toi, toi qui ne sais pas être ferme avec la future madame la Présidente. Toi qui ne veux pas être ferme avec elle. Toi qui dois me trouver lourd d'un coup, mais je vais te faciliter la tâche.

¤

Le regard de Maxwell était fier, plein de venin.

Il avait dit je t'emmerde comme on dirait bonjour.

Il n'était pas bien du tout.

¤

- Maxwell tu ne comprends rien.

- J'ai l'habitude tu sais, de rien comprendre. J'ai l'habitude de passer pour un con.

- …

- Tu te dis « mais putain pourquoi il me saoule » ? Quel égoïste ? Il comprend pas que les élections c'est l'année prochaine, après ce sera bon ?

- Oui. Et puis ça finira par passer à Réléna.

¤

Rire amer.

Amer.

Pour la première fois.

¤

- Non, Yuy, ça fait dix ans qu'elle est folle amoureuse de toi je sais pas si tu vois ce que ça représente dix années quand on aime. Je la plaindrais presque si ça me pourrissait pas la vie et ça fait à peu près que quatre ans qu'on pseudo sort ensemble.

- …

¤

Le ton montait.

¤

- Et après les élections ce sera quoi ? Faudra maintenir l'illusion ? Faudra changer de cap et mettre le turbo ?

- Maxwell…

- Faudra une demande en mariage ? Une famille peut-être ? Faudra que ses rêves se réalisent à défaut des miens, hein ? Tout dépendra quels électeurs toucher ?

- Tu déraisonnes.

- Oui bien sûr, Maxwell le grand guignolo, youhou c'est moi.

- …

¤

Il avait fait de grands signes.

Son regard était dur, le rire glacial.

La voix toujours aussi douce.

Yuy avait envie presque désespérément envie le toucher.

Mais il savait que même à une trentaine de centimètres de lui, jamais il n'avait été aussi loin.

¤

- Tu te dis qu'avec le temps ça va lui passer à elle ? Que je comprendrai ? Que la raison d'état fera que je me soumettrai, que j'aurai la bonne attitude.

- …

- Seulement Yuy… Je suis un électron libre, moi. Je fais ce que je veux.

- Maxwell…

¤

Yuy avait commencé à paniquer intérieurement.

Il

Ne

Paniquait

Jamais.

Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient de chaque côté de son corps.

¤

Maxwell avait ôté le petit sac à dos de son dos pour l'ouvrir et y sortir… quelques magazines.

¤

- Tu veux que je lise des articles où je vois à quel point vous êtes faits pour être ensemble ?

- Ce ne sont que des mots.

- Tu veux que je la vois, rougissante et figée, chuchoter à ton oreille quelque chose que je n'entendrais jamais ?

- Ce n'est qu'une photo.

- Tu veux que je la regarde, comme ce soir, se frotter à toi quand elle danse ? Tu veux que je la regarde frémir quand ta main se pose au creux de ses reins nus ?

¤

Maxwell avait jeté les magazines à terre.

¤

- Tu veux que je la regarde s'humecter les lèvres, puis les mordre chaque fois qu'elle te regarde dans les yeux ? Tu veux que je lise dans les siens qu'elle rêve que tu lui fasses l'amour ? Tu veux que je te tricote un pull en attendant que tu te la tapes histoire que le public ait son happy end ?

- Tu veux bien arrêter cette scène ?

- Je veux bien arrêter tout court, Yuy.

¤

Un battement de cœur raté.

De l'étonnement dans le regard de Yuy.

Rien dans le regard de Maxwell.

¤

- Maxwell…

- Tu es garde du corps personnel, chef de la sécurité. Tu es de plus en plus dans la vie publique de Réléna, tu es de plus en plus dans les mondanités.

- …

- Tu es important au point que tu sois briefé ! Tu es un pantin de ton plein gré, c'est ça le pire.

- Je suis libre de mes mouvements.

- Alors combien de temps ?

- Nani ?

- Combien de temps avant qu'on ne découvre que tu as un amant et que l'on te demande bien gentiment de « cesser tes activités », que ça remonte pas aux oreilles de la future présidente, que ça n'écoeure les yeux du public parce que tu as osé détruire sa confiance et ses espoirs ? D'arrêter tout que ça empêche pas son élection ?

- …

¤

Il était trop prudent pour que cela ne s'ébruite, que ça ne leur porte préjudice à Réléna, à Maxwell et à lui-même.

Après tout personne ne savait à par eux deux.

¤

- Et même si ? Combien de temps devrais-je attendre que « ça » passe à Réléna ? Y a pas écrit éternelle patience sur mon front. Et y a surtout pas écrit « j'attends que l'horloge biologique de Réléna fasse tic-tac pour qu'elle se décide à faire sa vie, voire un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre » ?

- …

- Même après ça elle serait capable de revenir à la charge, parce que personne lui aura clairement dit non.

¤

De la colère dans le regard de Yuy.

Rien dans le regard de Maxwell.

¤

- Maxwell

…

¤

Il ne pouvait dire que Maxwell quand les phrases faisaient mouche.

Il n'avait presque dit que Maxwell depuis le début.

Il commençait à se sentir oppressé, à avoir le cœur qui se serrait, littéralement. Les émotions devenaient physiques.

Il voulait s'approcher. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de le rassurer. De se rassurer.

Maxwell avait secoué la tête puis levé la main en guise de « n'avance pas plus ».

¤

- Je suis pas jaloux. Je sais parfaitement que tu l'aimes pas « comme ça ».

- …

- Mais moi non plus tu m'aimes pas « comme ça ».

- …

- Je veux bien passer après nos objectifs, après le maintien de la paix, comme tu passes après ça pour moi. Mais je refuse de passer après quelqu'un. Je refuse de passer pour un con au nez et à ma propre barbe. Je veux plus d'un homme au quart temps. Je veux plus vivre comme ça.

¤

De la fureur de le regard de Yuy.

De la douceur dans la voix de Maxwell.

Rien dans son regard.

¤

- Il ne s'est rien passé et ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi. Mets un peu ta fierté et ta petite guéguerre personnelle de côté et vois l'intérêt…

- Yuy cesse de me faire passer pour ce que je suis pas. Y A PAS DE GUEGUERRE et y en a jamais eue. Elle ne sait pas que j'existe pour toi et pour cause puisque je n'ai aucune existence à tes propres yeux. Ce serait tellement plus facile de dire que j'existe pas réellement.

¤

De la fureur de le regard de Yuy.

De la douceur dans la voix de Maxwell.

Rien dans son regard.

Yuy avait essayé de le toucher cette fois.

Maxwell avait reculé.

¤

- Tout cela est ridicule.

- Oui, complètement… ridicule d'entretenir les rêves d'une fille, de donner des espoirs à un public. Ridicule d'entretenir ses rêves à elle au lieu d'entretenir la paix. Parce qu'on a trop tendance à amalgamer ce qu'elle veut pour tous et ce qu'elle veut pour elle.

- …

¤

Maxwell ne reculait plus.

¤

- Ridicule de jouer la comédie. Je me suis amusé à porter des masques toute ma vie. Tu étais la seule personne avec laquelle j'avais pas envie de jouer. Et j'en ai marre de jouer à être un ami devant Réléna. Et j'en ai marre d'écouter ses espoirs, comme ce soir : « je suis sûre qu'il finira par me le dire, qu'il m'aime… après tout il est auprès de moi depuis si longtemps… et je ne l'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit… »

- Je ne savais pas…

- Oh je t'en prie. C'est pas la première fois que je t'en parle. Mais quand tu es devant ton ordinateur c'est difficile d'en placer une. Et quand on parle de nous j'ai rarement envie de mettre Réléna sur le tapis.

- …

- Et puis c'est tellement facile de passer pour un bouffon jaloux qu'au bout d'un moment on fait avec et on essaie d'y croire. Oui mais voilà, le bouffon il en a ras le bol.

- …

- Qui ne dit mot consent. Et tu consens. Et ça je l'accepte plus.

¤

Maxwell ramassa les magazines à terre et referma doucement son sac à dos.

Yuy… ne l'avait pas vu venir.

¤

- Traite-moi d'égoïste si ça te dit. Oublie-moi si ça te chante. Moi je vais passer à autre chose avec quelqu'un qui est avec moi à 100 pour 100. Au début c'est excitant la clandestinité, les hôtels, les entre-deux et tout. Mais quand elle devient une excuse la clandestinité finit par lasser.

- Maxwell…

- Je vais pas passer ma vie à t'attendre pour rien. J'ai pas la patience d'attendre que tu remontes ton froc pour moi. Visiblement je vaux que la peine qu'on le baisse.

- Je t'interdis. Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'attendre, je n'ai jamais rien promis.

¤

Un regard bleu de Prusse glacé de rage envers Maxwell.

Un regard bleu-violet doux.

¤

- Je sais.

- Non ! Je m'exprime mal.

¤

Un regard bleu de Prusse glacé de rage envers lui-même.

Un regard bleu-violet tendre.

¤

- Je sais.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça entre nous, depuis le temps. Tu le sais !

¤

Un regard bleu de Prusse glacé de rage.

Un regard bleu-violet très doux.

¤

- Je sais. Je sais qu'on a une manière « bien à nous » de... . C'est pourquoi j'ai attendu trois ans. Mais j'attendrai plus plus de toi que tu ne peux donner. Je te fais aucun chantage affectif. Je cherche pas à te retenir. Juste à arrêter de m'accrocher.

- …

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là et t'en fais pas pour moi. Y a des gens pour lesquels je passerai en premier, tu sais ? Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre aussi.

¤

Il avait passé la main sur sa joue.

Sa main gantée.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de quitter des mains son travail.

Yuy s'était retenu de la retenir contre lui.

En fait non.

Yuy ne réalisait pas ce qui était en train de se produire.

¤

- Duo…

¤

Son corps ne réalisait pas, mais son esprit, si.

Sa voix, si.

Il l'avait appelé Duo.

Le dit Duo avait ôté sa main gantée, réchauffée à la température ambiante du radiateur.

Mais la main de Duo, à l'intérieur, était glacée, glacée.

Glacée.

Et son cœur battait très vite de la résolution prise.

Mais Yuy ne pouvait pas le savoir.

¤

- Tu devrais y retourner, dans la chambre. Enfin devant, car c'est la place du garde, hein ?

¤

Il avait ôté sa main de la joue.

Maxwell s'était retourné, la main cette fois sur la poignée de la porte.

La main était ferme.

Il avait dit d'une voix enjouée.

¤

- On l'a applaudi très fort, tu sais, elle peut être fière !

- Non…

¤

La main sur la poignée était ferme.

La chaleur du corps dans son dos brûlante.

Alors qu'ils ne se touchaient pas.

La voix était douce.

¤

- Le monde est en liesse ! Son parti l'a désignée sans problème pour les représenter dans la course à la Présidence. J'espère que tout le monde est content. Je voterai pour elle, tu sais ?

- Ne me fais pas ça…

¤

La voix était presque inaudible. Yuy n'était pas sûr que Maxwell l'ait entendu.

La main sur la poignée était ferme.

La chaleur du corps dans son dos brûlante.

Et le corps dur, si dur.

Le corps le touchait, l'entourait sans l'enlacer.

La respiration était calme.

Le cœur battait à coups redoublés.

La respiration de Maxwell était aussi sereine que ses battements de cœur.

La voix était pur sucre, mais elle n'était pas mielleuse. Ni fielleuse.

¤

- Mais je dînerai pas à sa table ce soir, je te rassure, mon second me représentera comme ça y aura pas de couac. Transmets-lui mes amitiés hein, comme on dit.

- Ne me quitte pas…

¤

Plus inaudible encore.

Il repoussa le corps derrière lui doucement.

Le corps avait reculé, sentant dans la raideur de l'autre, sa détermination.

Sentant… rien du tout.

¤

- Ciao bello, rendez-vous très bientôt, pour le boulot ! Sois heureux surtout. Sois heureux.

¤

Et ce fut sans un bruit qu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

Il l'avait quitté sans esclandre mais pas sans éclat.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis, juste eu des nouvelles de loin, de très loin. Jamais de lui directement.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à le recontacter.

Duo non plus.

Ce soir-là, Réléna l'avait appelé toute la nuit, en vain. Il n'avait jamais relayé le garde.

¤

** Fin du flashback **

* * *

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça servirait à quelque chose…

- Tu m'as manqué.

¤

Simplement. Sans détour. Sans long discours. Heero Yuy

Les obligations de Réléna et le maintien de sécurité avaient poussé Yuy à ne pas chercher le contact avec son ex.

Le surplus de travail était salutaire, on évitait de penser.

Mais quand le travail s'achevait… on pouvait réfléchir.

Il avait fait table rase de certaines choses.

Il s'était coupé les cheveux.

Il était redevenu un peu plus lui-même à défaut d'un petit soldat, terrifié à l'idée d'un retour à la guerre.

Conditionné par son entourage pour assimiler Réléna et paix.

Déterminé à faire la part des choses. Elle incarnait un idéal, elle n'était pas l'idéal.

Les sentiments de la dame ne devaient pas influer sur ses décisions, sinon mieux vaudrait la destituer.

On réfléchissait autrement quand on n'avait pas…

quand on avait le temps de réfléchir.

¤

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à être désespéré, à se laisser aller. Il avait toujours fait son devoir correctement.

Mais il avait pu ressentir.

Et la sensation de manque était psychologique et physique.

Manque de mot.

Manque de sourires.

Manque de peau.

Manque de tout.

Mais à présent qu'ils étaient face à face, la tentation était trop forte.

Le sevrage avait été trop violent.

Le regard bleu-violet, honnête, s'écarquille doucement.

¤

- Aussi.

¤

Une bouche s'approche des lèvres entrouvertes de Maxwell.

C'était plus fort que lui. Les automatismes revenaient vite, si vite…

Si vite ? Mais cela faisait des mois… des mois et des mois…

Maxwell esquive l'attaque.

¤

- Doucement. On risque de nous voir et ça ferait trop de pub. Et à Peacecraft et à Hilde.

- Schbeiker…

¤

Les mains de Yuy se serrent jusqu'à devenir blanches.

Le regard de Maxwell se fait dur.

¤

- Hilde quoi ?

- Elle te caresse les épaules quand elle te parle. Elle t'enlace pour te dire bonjour. Elle laisse cinq secondes ses lèvres sur tes pommettes quand elle t'embrasse.

- Elle est amicale.

- Elle est amoureuse.

¤

Regard intense.

Maxwell rougit sous le feu bleu.

¤

- Tu es jaloux. Tu devrais pas. _On n'est plus ensemble._

- Je sais. Et je m'en fous que je ne devrais pas. Ça ne se contrôle pas. Ça ne se rationalise pas.

- Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

- Oui, toi. L'autre c'est une couverture.

- Quelle couverture ? Une couverture peut-elle être la couverture d'une couverture ?

- Ne joue pas au con. Tu sais que l'autre c'est du vent. Une excuse.

¤

Heero s'énerve, sait qu'il ne doit pas.

Ne sait rien. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis sept mois et sept jours.

Sait qu'il ne veut plus le laisser partir.

¤

- L'autre était là ce soir.

- L'autre faisait de la figuration. L'autre regardait sa copine donner la becquée à son « meilleur ami ». L'autre est un bouffon. Mais pas moi.

- L'autre a un prénom. C'est…

- Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous. Je m'en contrefous. Toi tu te fous de moi, c'est tout ce que je vois. Depuis quand tu participes _autant_ aux soirées mondaines ?

- Depuis que Hilde est une femme politique reconnue. Depuis que notre modeste ferraillerie est devenue le premier employeur de L2. Depuis que ses actions caritatives sont médiatisées. Depuis que les sondages hurlent sur papier qu'elle ferait une merveilleuse ministre de la culture et des actions sociales dans le prochain gouvernement Peacecraft.

¤

Des mains se faufilent sur une nuque blanche.

D'autres essaient de se dégager.

Un souffle chaud balaye une peau.

Le biper de Heero sonne discrètement.

¤

- Tu la mets en danger. Tu es irresponsable.

- T'es vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- De toutes façons c'est faux. 02, l'agent Shadow la mettraient en danger. Mais Duo Maxwell est une personnalité publique. Duo Maxwell a repris avec elle une entreprise prospère, tu te rappelles ? Je suis ici en tant qu'invité, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas de masque.

- …

- Notre toute première sortie officielle à Hilde et à moi. Ça va jaser…

- Mais tu supervisais…

- Oui discrètement. Je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même pour mes arrières.

- Il fut un temps tu me faisais confiance aussi.

- Toujours. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça.

¤

Un silence.

Des lèvres qui veulent encore s'emparer de celles qu'il n'avait pas goûtées depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le biper de Heero sonne.

¤

- Dans les journaux, ils disent que vous allez vous marier bientôt. Ça n'arrête pas.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte….

- Qui se fout de la charité ? Schbeiker te drague ouvertement. Et tu parlais de Réléna ?

- N'importe quoi.

- Et le coup du raisin à table ?

¤

Regard sceptique.

Renonce à se défaire de l'étreinte.

Le biper de Heero sonne.

¤

- Le traiteur de ta dulcinée a mis des grappes de raisins en dessert. Il a eu la bonne idée d'alterner les variétés. Ça faisait joli dans les assiettes.

- Ce n'est pas ma dulcinée.

- Crois-y. Hilde sait que j'adore le raisin blanc. Je sais que Hilde adore le raisin noir. On n'avait pas forcément ce qu'on voulait. Et on était l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Vous auriez pu échanger vos desserts.

- Ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon. Ça n'aurait pas été assez glamour. Ça n'aurait pas attiré l'œil de la caméra. Un peu de mise en scène !

- Tu aurais pu te servir dans mon assiette, j'avais aussi du raisin blanc.

- J'avais pas remarqué. J'aurais pas pu me servir de toutes façons.

¤

Regard bleu de Prusse doux.

¤

- Tu ne m'as pas regardé de la soirée. Et j'étais en face de toi.

¤

Les mains caressent doucement la gorge.

Les lèvres frôlent la tempe, cette fois.

Les mains de Duo sont le long de son corps.

¤

- Je ne peux regarder ce que je ne peux toucher. Je ne peux toucher ce qui n'est pas à moi… je ne suis plus un voleur.

- Et Schbeiker t'appartient, elle ?

- Non, mais sa grappe de raisin, oui.

- Elle pensait à une autre grappe. Elle veut te mettre le grappin dessus.

¤

Le biper de Heero sonne.

C'est Réléna.

Elle se demande où il est.

Heero jette son biper à terre et l'écrase furieusement.

Duo écarquille les yeux.

¤

- Je n'aime pas que l'on s'approche. Que l'on rode. Que l'on sente. Que l'on frôle ce qui m'appartient.

¤

Des mains qui caressent.

Un soupir.

Un halètement.

¤

- Tant mieux pour toi, tu prends un soin jaloux de tes affaires. Mais moi je ne suis pas ton flingue. Je ne t'appartiens pas, vieux.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais dans mon lit. Ou dans le tien. Ou dans la salle de bains. Ou dans le bureau… Ou devant la télé. Ou juste à mon oreille, …

- …

- C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a encore sept mois et sept jours… _trop… trop longtemps._

¤

Un regard voilé.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Oh non…

Un voix toute aussi voilée, voilée de dérision aussi.

¤

- Le désir n'est pas tout. Le désir peut faire dire beaucoup de choses. Il t'a fait dire que tu m'aimais à une époque.

- Il t'a fait dire la même chose. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de me quitter.

- …

¤

Un baiser surprise.

Rapide.

Fulgurant.

¤

- L'absence de toi me fait penser très fort à ce qu'on se dit quand on s'aime.

- … des gens vont arriver…

- peu importe.

- Réléna peut ne pas se faire élire si on nous surprend. Je voulais lui dire à elle, pas à la terre ent…

- Ils trouveront le moyen de la transformer en martyre à la mode. Je la protègerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mais j'ai besoin de ma vie pour le donner ce souffle. Et ma vie est partie il y a sept mois et sept jours. _C'est trop…_

- C'est vrai ? J'ai laissé ma vie derrière moi il y a sept mois et sept jours. _Et j'ai eu raison, les choses avancent._

¤

Un baiser retrouvailles.

Long.

Profond.

Passionné.

¤

- …

- Je me serais jamais attendu à ça. Surtout que t'as pas cherché à me revoir

- J'ai respecté ta décision.

- Et tu la respectes, là ?

- Je respecte mon cœur. Et je te respecte toi. Ma priorité.

¤

Un baiser sur un nez en trompette.

Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faîte.

¤

- …la fierté masculine alors ?

- Je me fous des excuses et de la fierté. J'ai été fier sept mois et sept jours. Je n'en peux plus d'être fier. Je n'en peux plus d'être seul. Et toi, tu as envie d'être seul ?

- Non…

- Alors reviens-moi…

- Oui…

¤

Un autre baiser.

Quand on s'aimait, parfois les choses pouvaient être simples.

¤

- Retournons au banquet. On fera ce qu'il faut, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir on fait notre devoir.

- Oui Duo. Et après on sera nous. Et advienne que pourra, Réléna s'en remettra. L'opinion publique aussi, elle se trouvera quelqu'un d'autre avec qui la caser. Schbeiker aussi. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu lui dises que tu es à moi.

- Heero, Hilde ne…

- Chut… contrairement à certains j'admets que je suis jaloux. Admets que Hilde a le béguin pour toi. Admets que tu étais jaloux de Réléna.

- Heero…

¤

Un baiser.

¤

Il lui dirait, bien des années plus tard que Hilde était lesbienne et que son premier crush était Réléna elle-même. Qu'elle savait qu'il avait eu quelqu'un, même s'il n'avait jamais dit qui.

Il lui dirait qu'il l'avait aidé à sauver les apparences pour pouvoir entrer dans le gouvernement Peacecraft…

Il lui dirait plus tard que Dorothy Catalonia était aussi la conseillère en relations publiques de Hilde.

Heero était décidé à en parler à Réléna, à ne pas laisser sa vie publique primer sur sa vie privée.

En attendant ils étaient retournés au banquet, faire leur travail ou non, main dans la main, dans leur tête.

En paix

Réléna avait eu un sourire crispé en les revoyant. Sourire qui se décrispa songeant que l'on pouvait immortaliser ses traits.

Leur vie ne changerait pas vraiment, serait toujours aussi trépidante, dangereuse. Mais les choses seraient claires entre eux. Plus d'entre-deux dans leurs cœurs, même s'ils continueraient un temps dans la vie.

Parce que qui voulait vivre heureux, vivait caché.

Cachés mais honnêtes.

Enfin. Pas de énième fois pour eux.

Un politicien éméché trébucha sur le talon de Réléna, s'accrocha à la nappe blanche avant de tomber, emportant dans sa chute vaisselle et bouquet de fleurs des champs.

Le cristal se brisa.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous aussi !

A peluche

Mithy ¤ anniversaire powa ¤


End file.
